The Lumpy Space Princess Show
The Lumpy Space Princess Show will permire July 10th t on Cartoon Network.It has been ordered for a 30 episode season 1 and a 30 episode season 2 and shortley after the permere Cartoon Network annoued Season 3 and 4.During The Season 4 Finale Cartoon Network annouced season 5,6,and 7.It will air new episodes every Tuesday.It will be about LSP going to New York City and getting in many problams such as being arested or trying to get beans without money. It is a spinoff of Adventure Time.Season 1 was released on dvd June 2nd 2013. Season 2 will be relesed on dvd January 4th 2014.The Show was canclled during season 9. DVD In 2013 The Lumpy Space Princess Show:The Complete Lumpin Season 1 (All 30 Episodes With A Music Video) DVD In 2014 The Lumpy Space Princess Show:The Complete Lumpin Season 2 (All 30 Episodes With Music Video) DVD In 2015 The Lumpy Space Princess Show:The Complete Lumpin Season 3 DVD In 2016 The Lumpy Space Princess Show:The Complete Lumpin Season 4 DVD In 2017 The Lumpy Space Princess Show:The Complete Lumpin Season 5 CD Line Warner Bros Records Made 6 LSP Records. LSP:These Lumps LSP once More! LSP Pop Hits LSP 4.0 LSP The Bean Song LSP Oh Zip Comics Marvel Made A Line Of LSP Comics.They made 10.LSP Comics were made from 2012-2013.A List Is Bellow. 1. Oh! Beans 2. NYPD Chase 3. The Mall OMG 4. LSP Alley 5. Hot Bod 6. Tweety Tweet 7. I Am Pretty 8. Gambling In NYC 9. Empire Bob 10.Internet Crimes Burger King In 2013 Burger King Had An LSP Show Toy Promotion.There Were 8 Toys LSP LSP With Beans LSP Shopping LSP In Cuffs LSP As A Hobo LSP Hot Body LSP With Bird LSP With Makeup The Lumpin Shorts LSP Had 3 Shorts On Cartoon Network. Season 1 July 10th 2012-TBA 1 The Lumpin Pilot 2 The Lumpin Beans 3 The Lumpin Mall 4 The Lumpin Arest 5 The Lumpin Alley 6 The Lumpin Surgery 7 The Lumpin Bird 8 The Lumpin Makeup 9 The Lumpin Gambler 10 The Lumpin State Building 11 The Lumpin Internet 12 The Lumpin Curse 13 The Lumpin Boyfreind 14 The Lumpin NBC 15 The Lumpin News 16 The Lumpin Carnival 17 The Lumpin Hotel 18 The Lumpin Big Day 19 The Lumpin Zoo 20 The Lumpin Circus 21 The Lumpin School 22 The Lumpin Bus 23 The Lumpin Lump Theif 24 The Lumpin Salesman 25 The Lumpin Department Store 26 The Lumpin Dock 27 The Lumpin Switch-Up 28 The Lumpin Duo 29 The Lumpin Lump Theif Returns 30 The Lumpin Apartment Change Season 2 TBA-TBA 31 The Lumpin Payphone 32 The Lumpin Cafe 33 The Lumpin Visit From My Lumpin Family 34 The Lumpin Song 35 The Lumpin Vacation 36 The Lumpin Pool 37 The Lumpin Pulse 38 The Lumpin Sun 39 The Lumpin Stamp 40 The Lumpin Soap Opera 41 The Lumpin Cousin 42 The Lumpin Sport 43 The Lumpin Curse (Part 1) 44 The Lumpin Curse (Part 2) 45 The Lumpin Pest 46 The Lumpin Radio 47 The Lumpin Pinwheel 48 The Lumpin Robbery 49 The Lumpin Lamp 50 The Lumpin Ice Skating Rink 51 The Lumpin Dog Show 52 The Lumpin Clouds 53 The Lumpin Times Square 54 The Lumpin Office 55 The Lumpin Dino 56 The Lumpin Museum 57 The Lumpin Garden 58 The Lumpin Dragon 59 The Lumpin Dress 60 The Lumpin Repair Man Season 3 TBA-TBA 61 The Lumpin Artist 63 The Lumpin Jewel 64 The Lumpin Hot Dog 65 The Lumpin Planet Mars 66 The Lumpin Alarm Clock 67 The Lumpin Theme Park 68 The Lumpin Visit To Ooo 69 The Lumpin Return From Ooo 70 The Lumpin Social Skills 71 The Lumpin Soccer Ball 72 The Lumpin Rating 73 The Lumpin Fourth Wall 74 The Lumpin Prom 75 The Lumpin Lump Theif III 76 The Lumpin Craze 77 The Lumpin Soda 78 The Lumpin Flag 79 The Lumpin Monster (Part 1) 80 The Lumpin Monster (Part 2) 81 The Lumpin Monster (Part 3) 82 The Lumpin Piano 84 The Lumpin Roommate 85 The Lumpin Romance 86 The Lumpin Chick Flick 87 The Lumpin Moon 88 The Lumpin Cartoon 89 The Lumpin Sitcom 90 The Lumpin Quest Begins Season 4 TBA-TBA 91 The Lumpin Quest Still Goes On 92 The Lumpin Quest Ending 93 The Lumpin Meow 94 The Lumpin Bear 95 The Lumpin Door 96 The Lumpin Rumor 97 The Lumpin Morning 98 The Lumpin Ninja 98 The Lumpin Facts Of Life 99 The Lumpin Cage 100 The Lumpin Fourth Wall 101 The Lumpin Cheif 102 The Lumpin Monkey 103 The Lumpin Party 104 The Lumpin App 105 The Lumpin Quest 2 106 The Lumpin Fever 107 The Lumpin Band 108 The Lumpin Time Machine 109 The Lumpin Jedi 110 The Lumpin Hippie 111 The Lumpin Booger 112 The Lumpin Ear Of Corn 113 The Lumpin Birthday 114 The Lumpin Dice 115 The Lumpin Canvas 116 The Lumpin Voodoo 117 The Lumpin Spike 118 The Lumpin Meme 119 The Lumpin Past (Part 1) 120 The Lumpn Past (Part 2) Season 5 TBA-TBA 121 The Lumpin Return From The Lumpin Past 122 The Lumpin Love Story 123 The Lumpin C.E.O 124 The Lumpin Picnic 125 The Lumpin Diner 126 The Lumpin Game Show 127 The Lumpin Dude Named Finn 128 The Lumpin Lump Theif Is A Zombie 129 The Lumpin Nose 130 The Lumpin Hokey Pokey 131 The Lumpin Camping Trip 132 The Lumpin World Of Gumball 133 The Lumpin Rainicorn 134 The Lumpin Talk Show 135 The Lumpin Drawing 136 The Lumpin Comic-Con (Comic-Con Only) 137 The Lumpin Puppet 138 The Lumpin Fairy Tale 139 The Lumpin Yellow Pages (Part 1) 140 The Lumpin Yellow Pages (Part 2) 141 The Lumpin Break-Up With Finn 142 The Lumpin Pizzarea 143 The Lumpin Stadium 144 The Lumpin Barbaque 145 The Lumpin Reunion 146 The Lumpin Chicken 147 The Lumpin Fight 148 The Lumpin Roll 149 The Lumpin Bumper 150 The Lumpin Couch Season 6 TBA-TBA 151 The Lumpin Cheeta 152 The Lumpin Everest 153 The Lumpin Snack 154 The Lumpin Return To Comic-Con (Comic-Con Only) 155 The Lumpin Records By LSP 156 The Lumpin Voulture 157 The Lumpin Vandel 158 The Lumpin Peacock 159 The Lumpin Logo 160 The Lumpin New Neighbor 161 The Lumpin Franchise 162-163 The Lumpin Beach 164 The Lumpin Boy-Band 165 The Lumpin Tour 166 The Lumpin Fish 167 The Lumpin Lawsuit 168 The Lumpin Warrior 168 The Lumpin Capital 169 The Lumpin Portal 170 The Lumpin Wizzard 171 The Lumpin Lady 172 The Lumpin Personel Trainer 173-174 The Lumpin Document 175 The Lumpin Edit 176 The Lumpin Polo 177 The Lumpin Country 178 The Lumpin Lump Theif's Robo Sidekick 179 The Lumpin Pool Table 180 The Lumpin Nap Lumpy Space Princess:The Movie Lumpy Space Princess Was Relesed In Between Season 6 and 7. Season 7 TBA-TBA 181 The Lumpin DoDo 182 The Lumpin Picture 183 The Lumpin Curse Returns 184 The Lumpin Ape 185 The Lumpin Stone Age 186 The Lumpin Parody 187 The Lumpin Las Vegas 188 The Lumpin Garden Gate 189 The Lumpin Storm 190 The Lumpin Pizza Song 191 The Lumpin Lump Remover 192 The Lumpin Werewolf Season 8 TBA-TBA 193-194-195 The Lumpin Trip Gone Wrong 196 The Lumpin City Of Heros 197 The Lumpin Bark 198 The Lumpin Penquin 199 The Lumpin No-No 200 The Lumpin Lumps Gone Evil 201 The Lumpin Panda 202 The Lumpin Parody II 203 The Lumpin Land Before Lumpin Time 204 The Lumpin Parody III Season 9 TBA-TBA 205 The Lumpin Past II 206 The Lumpin 60's Cartoons 207 The Lumpin 70's Cartoons 208 The Lumpin 80's Cartoons 209 The Lumpin 90's Cartoons 210 The Lumpin Cartoons From The 2000's 211 The Lumpin Sonic Boom 212 The Lumpin Bio 213 The Lumpin Call 214 The Lumpin Last Date With Finn 215 The Lumpin End Of The Relationship 216 The Lumpin Chocolate Bar 217 The Lumpin Finale (Would Be Series Finale) 'Re'vival (Season 10) This Season Aired All 7 Unaired Episodes. 218 The Lumpin Chump 219 The Lumpin Stick 220 The Lumpin R-V 221 The Lumpin Return To The Alley 222 The Lumpin Craftsman 223 The Lumpin Brodway Boom 224 The Lumpin Machine Season 11 TBA-TBA Cartoon Network annouced season 11 where LSP forgets her luggage and goes back. 225 The Lumpin Waste Of Money 226 The Lumpin Trip Home 227 The Lumpin Taxi 228 The Lumpin Caper 229 The Lumpin Caper Solved 230 The Lumpin Flight 231 The Lumpin Jog 232 The Lumpin Move To Ooo (Would Be Series Finale) ''' '''233 The Lumpin Prince 234 The Lumpin Forever 'Season 12' 235-236-237 The Lumpin Nitosphere '238 The Lumpin ' Category:Shows Category:Awesome Category:LSP Rules Category:Content